


Broken Window

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Brothers, Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Gadreel at a motel. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Window

**DAY 1:**

Cas can tell right off the bat something's wrong. Gadreel's giving that look. It's one Cas himself has given before: eyes flicking across the room like a caged animal, jaw clenching ever so subtly. 

At first, Cas can't see the problem. The motel room seems like any other: faded wallpaper, grungy carpet and the stale scent of cigarettes woven into every object in sight. He double checks to make sure there's more than one bed, then glances to ensure there are no bars on the--the window. It's not barred, not like the questionable place they'd stayed at while on a hunt in New York, but it is covered. Cardboard is crudely taped across, to ensure not a chink of light comes through. Stepping outside the door, Cas can see the glass that ordinarily acts as window covering is shattered.

"We'll change rooms," Cas announces as he re-enters the room.

Gadreel's eyes go wide, fearful. Another look Cas is used to. The Winchesters hadn't exactly been...understanding of difficulties. Besides, Cas never wanted to be a burden. "I...I am fine," Gadreel replies stiffly.

"It's not."

"Castiel," Gadreel takes a deep breath to steel himself, "You heard the woman at the desk. This is their busiest time of the year. Finding another room would be practically impossible. So. I can behave like a fully grown angel." Despite this speech, the fear is still evident in his eyes.

Still, it's hard to argue. A room change in a joint like this would be practically impossible. And Gadreel, Cas has learned, can be incredibly stubborn if he puts his mind to it. Which, apparently, he has. Cas' brow furrows, but he sighs. "Very well."

He only hopes Gadreel can hold it together.

**DAY 2:**

Well, there hasn't been an outburst. Not even a minor one, which Cas finds impressive. Still, it's obvious his brother is not comfortable. Gadreel spent most of the time researching simply pacing the room. His eyes flicked often to the closed off window. And he barely slept. Cas awoke more than once to his brother crying out. A couple more times to the door opening and closing. A couple more times after that of shuffling around (followed by muffled curses when he bumped into things). 

No word of this to Cas, though. Cas could sense this was something Gadreel wanted to work out on his own. This was a sentiment Cas understood...still, he worried. They might be at this place for a while, especially because they were following a questionable lead. 

"We can still try changing rooms," he says during breakfast.

Gadreel just shakes his head.

**DAY 3:**

This night is worse than before, Gadreel actually screaming out. Cas is getting out of bed when he hears Gadreel choke. "Brother, no. I...I can handle myself."

And suddenly it's too much. 

It's hard to explain why this is too much. Perhaps it is Gadreel's overwhelming suffering, or his stupid, terrible desire to impress Castiel despite the circumstances. After all, it's hard to explain why something as simple as cardboard over the window is enough to send you into a panic so strong you can't sleep. But Cas has been in similar situations. He gets it. And he can't take Gadreel suffering anymore.

"I need some air," he mutters, making his way out the door. He's in his pajamas, he hasn't even bothered to put on shoes, and he's making his way to the main office.

Nobody is at the front desk. Figures. The clock behind the desk reads 3:12 AM. But Castiel is on a mission and poor nightly scheduling is not going to hinder him. He dings the bell labeled "ring for assistance." No response. Frustrated, Cas dings again. Still nothing. 

Before he knows it, Cas is ringing the bell repeatedly, the sound echoing off the empty walls. After a minute or so, a young man shuffles blearily to the front, rubbing his eyes. "What could you possibly need this early in the morning?"

"I need a room change," Cas replies gravely.

The man yawns. "Can it wait until morning?"

"No."

The man looks up at Cas, running a hand across his face. "What's wrong?"

"The window's broken."

"A lot of them are. Just crank the AC."

Cas frowns, shaking his head. "The heat is not the problem. We need a working window."

"It's the middle of the night. Why would you need that?"

Cas growls in frustration, "Because we do. I should not have to give a detailed explanation for my reasoning."

The man sighs. "It's late. And a room change at this time would be impossible, so unless you have a  _really_ good reason..."

And Cas is no longer thinking, he's lunging across the desk to grab the young man by the shirt, squinting down at him as he pulls the man closer. "I  _need_ a room with a working window," he hisses, "That is reason enough."

That's enough to wake the young man up.

It's also why Cas is nudging Gadreel awake at 4:03 AM, both bags already packed and set by the open door. "Brother," Cas whispers. It's not exactly a nickname, but it's the greatest term of affection Cas could possibly give, "You need to get up."

He helps the bleary Gadreel out of bed, guiding him out the door. Cas carries both duffle bags as they make their way to another room, this one with the window intact. Cas leads his confused brother inside, pulling up the blinds as he's done in every motel room so the moonlight (and the light from the motel sign) can stream through.

Gadreel cocks his head, confused, but says nothing. For the first time in days, though, his shoulders drop and his fingers unclench. Cas breathes a sigh of relief. Good. This was a good sign.

"You go to bed," Cas instructs, "You need your sleep." He's putting the duffle bags away when he's caught from behind by a hug. It's soft, warm and surprisingly strong. 

"I-" Gadreel begins, Castiel shifting in the hug to wrap his arms around his brother, but Castiel stops him.

"I know," Cas whispers, and that's all that needs to be said. Gadreel nods, the faintest hints of a smile crossing his face before he goes to sleep.

 


End file.
